A New Jutsu
by mysticlust
Summary: A Second fic this would be a Sasunaru pairing in the future. this is the story of naruto and how he fought to be accepted. it is an alternate universe.


A New Jutsu

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and the song I used in this fic!

(A.N. I'm sorry for the rough interpretation of the song that I used but that's all I can do since I'm rushing this fic. I don't know why, but this idea of using a song in my native language is stuck in my head for a long time now! So here it is! And to the Filipino readers I ask for your apologies if the lyrics of the song is a bit off or is missing a few words in it:Bows while asking for forgiveness: Well enjoy this fic! Oh and by the way this is not an angst, I just thought the song would fit Naruto perfectly. :Bows Again:)

Parings: SasukeXNaruto (Maybe)

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Talking with Kyuubi**

* * *

Chapter 1

Sabihin Mo Sa Akin

Ang tunay bang pag-ibig ay mayrong muka  
(is there a face for true love)

Ang puso bay saan tumitingin  
(where does the heart look?)

Ang mga ulap ba ay dapat kong hawiin  
(do I need to get through the clouds)

Upang maglaho ang dilim na bumabalot sa akin  
(to vanish the darkness that embraces me)

Pag-ibig ba ay may kinikilingan  
(does love favor someone)

Namimili ba ng dapat mahalin  
(does it choose the people to love)

Anong kailangan kong gawin  
(what do I need to do)

Upang pag-ibig ay maramdaman kahit lang saglit  
(for me to feel loved even for just a little while)

Chorus

Ano ba ang mayroon sila na hindi matatagpuan Sa akin

(what do they have that you cant see in me)

ako nga ba ay kakaiba sa kanilang paningin

(am I different in their sight)

ako ba ay may pagkukulang na dapat mapunan

(do I have shortcomings that I need to fulfill)

ano ba ang mayroon sila na wala sa akin  
(what do they have that I don't have)

Bat parang kay bilis nilang nakita

(Why is it that they found it quickly)

ang pag-ibig na inaasam nila

(the love that I long for)

kay tagal ko nang naghihintay

(I waited for so long)

ngunit tila walang dumarating kundi malamig na hangin  
(but all that came is the cold wind)

Chorus

Ano ba ang mayroon sila na hindi matatagpuan Sa akin

(what do they have that you cant see in me)

ako nga ba ay kakaiba sa kanilang paningin

(am I different in their sight)

ako ba ay may pagkukulang na dapat mapunan

(do I have shortcomings that I need to fulfill)

ano ba ang mayroon sila na wala sa akin  
(what do they have that I don't have)

(instrumenal)

Chorus

ano ba ang mayroon sila na hindi matatagpuan sa akin

(what do they have that you cant see in me)

ako nga ba ay kakaiba sa kanilang paningin

(am I different in their sight)

ako ba ay may pagkukulang na dapat mapunan

(do I have shortcomings that I need to fulfill)

ano ba ang mayroon sila sabihin mo sa akin.

(what do they have that I don't have)

(A.N. This is an alternate world meaning some of the episodes in the story never happened.)

A young ninja swiped the sweat in his forehead as he tried to calm his breathing, you can see in his

body the fatigue taking toll in his body for not sleeping for an entire week. You might say that's just

plain stupid of him to not even sleep for a while. But there's a big reason for this. (A.N. O.k.

Flashback time! Yey! I Love Flashback!)

**Flashback:**

All the genin teams arrived at the Hokage tower at the same time(A.N. this are all of the members

of the team that graduated with Naruto at the academy). They all held confused and slightly annoyed

expressions on their faces. It seems that they are all summoned by the Hokage for a meeting. It is

not new to them that when the Hokage summoned them to her office it puts them to a hell of a

situation ranging from bloody mission to the most embarrassing mission. Now as they all neared her

office a loud voice sounded from behind them. "Wait you guys! Hey I said wait!" A running Naruto

stopped and tried to catch his breathe, it seems that not all of them have been informed about the

meeting since Naruto bombarded every one of them with questions. "Hey what are you doing here

guys?" he was answered by an irritated Sakura "Oh shut up Naruto! It was bad enough that I never

got to go shopping today so you better shut it Before I beat you in a bloody pulp!" well that made

all of them stare at her, not once have they seen her this pissed of even if its Naruto she's talking

with, what Sakura did made Naruto quiet to everyone's delight knowing that Naruto would not be

hurt with what Sakura said to him but they're all wrong it affected him so deeply but he stop himself

before he lets his true feeling appear. "Haven't you been in-in-informed a-about t-the me-meeting

Na-Naruto-kun?" stuttered a very shy Hinata. "Nope I haven't even heard about this From

Kakashi-sensei!" answered by Naruto trying to hide the hurt in his voice with a huge grin but that

was not left unnoticed by Sasuke. Hoping to bring Naruto out of his sulky mood Sasuke

immediately asked Naruto. "Hey Dobe Lets go, I'm sure we can ask Kakashi-sensei about this."

Seeing the anger in Sasuke's eyes Sakura cannot help but feel guilty of her bursting on Naruto.

Feeling a little better Naruto decided to tag along with them to the Hokage's office. Seeing they're

all present the Hokage called all of their sensei. One by one the selected jounin's appeared beside

their respected teams. After Gai's outburst about the springtime of youth and before Tsunade can

even talk Naruto beat her with his question that he desperately needs an answer. "Hey Kakashi-

sensei can I ask you something?" even Tsunade stopped herself before she could rant about how

young ninja's have no respect to their elders, it is the look in Naruto's eyes that made her shut up,

the way it shifted from the happy, naïve, and stupid mask he always wore to the serious and

intelligent Naruto. The real Naruto, she knew of this and that's why she took Naruto as her

successor not to anyone's knowledge of course, she saw in him the characteristics of a real Hokage

the way he carries the burden of becoming a demon container made her see the great in him and she

actually saw a part of her in Naruto. Remembering what was currently happening she immediately

pulled herself out of the trance. As the tension continually arise and all of them feeling it, Kakashi

also felt the intense gaze that is directed to him by Naruto he cannot help it and sighed, he knows

that he will be in hell if Tsunade actually learned about what he did and so he answered in his laziest

voice he could muster. But he stands on what he did. "Maybe later Naruto, if you can't see we are

in a meeting and I'm sure it would be too disrespectful of us if we interrupt her." At this Tsunade

eyed Kakashi, _it is not like him to even pay respect to me? I wonder why the sudden change _

_of heart. I can sense there is something wrong in this picture and I need to find out!_ With that

in mind she said "it flatters me to know that you're concerned about me Kakashi but why don't you

first listen to what Naruto would say and just answer him. I know for a fact that he will keep

bugging us if he didn't get his answer." All eyes on him he knew that all he can do right now is to

deal with what Naruto was about to ask. Naruto suddenly spoke in a very serious manner that it

surprised everyone. "Why haven't you told me anything about this meeting Kakashi-sensei? If I

haven't followed my teammates then I wouldn't be here right now! Tell me why did you hide it from

me?" hearing about this they all fell silent not knowing how to react on what they just heard.

Tsunade already knew what Kakashi was suppose to do and in made her want to beat Kakashi so

bad he would never be able to walk again. But she restrained herself as she knows that the action

would only fuel anger in Naruto's part. _Naruto already knew about what Kakashi just did after _

_all his not a genius for nothing and he just wants him to admit it to the public. Ill talk to him _

_later maybe I can calm him._ Breaking the silence Tsunade answered Naruto differently so he can

also tell the others about the agenda in the meeting they're currently holding "Naruto this is a

meeting concerning about the Chuunin Exam that will be held in the Hidden Village of Fang this

year, I called all of you to give you my blessing in the upcoming Exam. I personally listed all of your

names in the participants coming from our village but it seems that Kakashi here doesn't want to

include one of you in the said exam. Am I right Kakashi?" They all understood who Tsunade talked

about the one who Kakashi doesn't want to include. Seeing where the conversation would be going

Kakashi told them the truth seeing that there's no way out of it anyways. "Naruto I'm sorry for what

I just did but if your going to ask my opinion about this I think your not yet prepared to go in an"

before he could finish what his saying Naruto with anger and rage that can be seen in his eyes

shouted "STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT! Stop saying that I'm not ready! Stop saying that I'm still

to weak! Stop saying that I'm not yet prepared! Just stop it! I have enough of this! I can't take it

anymore! I can't take the way you treat me! I can't take the way you keep embarrassing me in the

public! I have enough of all of this!" Slightly panting on his sudden outburst Naruto continued in a

very slow yet serious tone "I don't need this anymore! I thought all of you would accept me after

what I all did for you! I'm foolish enough to believe that I would be accepted, that someone would

love me and see inside me! But I guess that's just a fools dream!" Turning to Tsunade Naruto spoke

trying to control his voice from completely faltering. "Hokage-sama if it would not be a burden to

you I would like to talk with the council and with your help convince them and the Examiners to give

me special consideration on doing the test all by myself!" They all gasp and some almost fainted on

what he said. The first to react is Sakura "What the heck! Are you kidding Naruto? Do you

honestly believe you could pass the exam without our help? If you didn't notice you're the weakest

in chakra control in all the genin's present here!" A hand suddenly smacked the table destroying it

completely! (A.N. poor table TT) it's Hokage's turn to get angry. "I'll help you Naruto. I'll help

you convince them to give you the permission to enter the exam as a solo ninja!" the jounin's around

tried to persuade her to take back her word but she decided it already and that she will help Naruto

on this. "Even with the help of Naruto's teammates I still objected because of my doubts on his

capabilities to survive, how do you think he would survive the test all by himself? Its suicide!"

Kakashi reasoned out. "Do you honestly think that I would even think about helping him if don't

have any faith in his capabilities! Let me tell you Naruto's quite capable on surviving for himself all

this times! And even if you would compare him to the combined skills of Sasuke and Neji Also with

Lee I would still choose Naruto." Naruto smiled at this and as he walks to the door of the hokage's

office his last words before disappearing are "Don't worry Tsunade-baachan I will not fail you!"

TBC?

* * *

Well I know it's not that good a start but hey it's a start. Oh and by the way some of the ideas there are mine like the name of the village where the Exam would be held. I'll try to update this as soon as my lazy butt can! Reviews and flames are both appreciated! 


End file.
